Failure is not an option
by Tako Phin
Summary: What each member did when they had lost.
**AN: Wrote this in a rush. I just need to get this load off my chest. Might come back to this and beta it eventually.**

* * *

 **1\. Kirihara** lost against Fuji (regional)

"You lost, Akaya!"

Kirihara stared wide eyed at the statement. No…He was supposed to bring the team to victory, not adding more loss! He tightened his fist until his knuckles turned white. _Damn it!_ "Vice captain Sanada, please hit me-!"

"Sit down." Sanada walked past him, his plea fell on deaf ears.

Kirihara was confident that the vice captain would win. He was the second strongest in the team. He believed Sanada would fix things right for him and for the team. Rikkaidai had won consecutively right? So there should be no reason for them not to win this one.

Rikkaidai had lost.

The moment he heard the news, Kirihara slumped against the green wall of the hospital. "No…!" He buried his head in his hand. This should not have happened! They would not have lost if he had won his match!

"Akaya." Someone called out to him. He sensed a hand approaching and swatted it away.

"SHUT UP!" Kirihara shouted. He did not want to be here. Kirihara stormed out of the hospital, ignoring their worried cries. He did not know where he was going. He just wanted _out_.

By the time his legs grew tired of carrying him and his lungs were screaming for oxygen, Kirihara found himself in the middle of some street.

"Did you hear, Rikkaidai had lost!"

Kirihara whipped his head back. There was no one, only a continuous stream of people walking past him

"I don't believe it!"

Kirihara whipped his head forward, his eyes frantically searching for the source of the voice. Nothing.

"The ace of the team lost."

THAT'S IT! Flicking his eyes to the alley at his side, he saw a man in a suit smoking. He stomped towards the man, who stood and gave him a questioning look.

Blood rushed through Kirihara's body, transforming his usual skin tone to red. His black hair was drained of its colors and turned white. The man watched the transformation in horror, trembling as he stumbled backwards.

This man had to be the one who said those words, Kirihara's bloodshot eyes glared at the frightened man. Kirihara cracked the joints on his knuckles, his face contorted to a twisted grin. _HE'D CRUSH HIM!_ Kirihara's high pitched wail screeched the air, forming a revolting blend with the man's agonized scream.

Kirihara broke his knuckle after the incident. He had to stop playing tennis for a month, during which he was also suspended from school. He spent it playing games, reading comic books, and going to gym. He would train twice as hard so that he would never lose anymore.

xxx

 **2\. Yanagi** lost against Inui (regional)

As one of the three strongest player in Rikkaidai, it was his responsibility to ensure Rikkaidai's consecutive victory, especially with Seiichi's absence. He had prepared his data thoroughly before their match with Seigaku. There were exceptional players this time round. However, he was confident that they could end it on three consecutive wins.

His match had a 50-50 probability. He had lost.

When Sanada ordered everyone to slap him, Yanagi felt it was not in his place to do so. Unlike the rest of the players there, he did not win his match. He refused to slap Sanada, Yanagi made his intent very clear by standing still when it was his turn.

Sanada told everyone else to leave the rooftop, leaving only them two.

"I won't hit you, Genichirou." Yanagi found himself saying.

With face devoid of any expression but grim determination, Sanada approached Yanagi. He raised his arm and Yanagi instinctively tensed, preparing himself for the incoming blow.

Sanada's hit was powerful and precise. He aimed at the fat below his cheekbone to prevent any damage, but the power he put to his arm was strong enough to make it hurt. Yanagi's head snap sideways from the impact.

After the hit, Sanada stood there. Yanagi winced at the throbbing pain on his cheek and he stared back. He knew why Sanada had hit him. Now it was in 'his place' to hit back.

"Fall seven times, rise on eight*" Yanagi recited a proverb. Sanada's expression did not change.

"Seiichi's surgery has been successful. We will regain our throne on Nationals, together with Seiichi." Yanagi said. Upon realizing that Yanagi would not give Sanada what he asked for, Sanada left him alone.

Yanagi brought a hand up to his still aching cheek. To punish oneself physically is a form of escapism. This dark feeling churning his insides Yanagi recognized to be despair was something he would endure as his true punishment. He would probably receive another one from Seiichi, one that he would never forget.

Though his feet felt as heavy as lead, his body stiff as if he was frozen and his cheek felt like it was being pinched with a thousand needles, Yanagi willed himself to leave the hospital to home. He had to review today's match and prepare the corresponding data. That would be the first step to redeeming himself.

xxx

 **3\. Sanada** lost against Echizen (regional)

He admitted, he had underestimated Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku. His defeat, though fair and square, was something he could have prevented had he given his all right from the beginning. It was his oversight, and he would comply to the punishment according to the absolute victory rule he had created.

When he reached the hospital, Yanagi immediately informed him of the successful state of the surgery. That took quite a huge load off Sanada's shoulder. He was also told that Akaya had left earlier.

Sanada took them to the rooftop and ordered them to hit him. The first one, Jackal, only gave him a light pat.

"What was that just now?" Sanada barked. "Come at me with more strength!"

Out of nowhere, Niou stepped out and slapped him cross his left cheek. Sanada gritted his teeth at the unexpected pain. Niou was not holding back at all. Good.

"That's right. Next, Yagyuu!"

Yagyuu followed Niou's example precisely. Sanada felt the blow landed on the same area Niou had struck before, amplifying the pain. Sanada let out an involuntary grunt.

"Next, Marui!"

Marui was as hesitant as Jackal. Sanada had to told him to hit twice for the red head to hit him with enough force to hurt.

"Next, Jackal!"

Jackal was less hesitant than before. By now, Sanada's cheek was so abused that Jackal's weak hit was translated with much more intensity.

"Next, Yanagi."

Yanagi refused to hit him, even after Sanada had hit Yanagi first.

Sanada returned home. He was still unsatisfied. This huge disappointment he had caused to the team warranted greater punishment.

So Sanada went to the living room. "Grandfather." Sanada greeted politely, kneeling across the old man that was enjoying his cup of tea. "I would like to request a spar with you."

His grandfather threw him a questioning look, but Sanada's determination did not waver. Sanada was aware of what he was getting into. Despite his kendo skills improving by leaps and bounds over the years, his grandfather was a hundred years above him. Sanada loathed the sparring session when he was younger because he would end up with lots of bruises the next day.

That reason was exactly why he had sought his grandfather.

His grandfather seemed to have noticed his intention and did not hold back at all. Their session ended with Sanada collapsing on the floor. His body was full of bruises which hurt every time he walked for the next few weeks.

But Sanada was satisfied. Despite the huge swelling on his cheek and the discoloration on the skin not covered by his uniform, Sanada stood tall and proud as he commanded the team to practice ten times harder.

xxx

 **4\. Jackal and Marui** lost against Kikumaru and Oishi (nationals)

While Seigaku was throwing their heroic freshman up in celebration, Rikkaidai regulars huddled together at their second loss in the year. Once they had received their second place prize, Yukimura had been quick to dismiss everyone.

Marui dragged Jackal to one of his favorite parfait stall and ordered two super huge, super sweet parfait for both of them.

Jackal gave a worried look once their orders had arrived. "Uh…you do know that I can't eat as much sweets as you do?" He questioned, but Marui was not listening. The redhead was busy gobbling up his fair share of sweets like he had not eaten for months.

Jackal sighed, taking a spoonful of sweet and popping it into his mouth. He twitched at the sweetness that overloaded his sensory bud. Personally, he thought this kind of thing would be best reserved for a celebration. Of course, he knew that Marui liked to vent his anger by eating lots of sweets, so he did not say anything. Neither did Marui, who quickly finished his tall glass.

"Nee, Jackal," Marui began. Jackal noticed Marui had a blotch of ice cream next to his mouth and extended his hand to wipe it off. Marui smirked.

"Let's get another one!"

Jackal stared wide eyed. He had not even finished his! Heck, he only ate one spoon. But Marui did not listen and get himself another tall glass of the sickeningly sweet substance. Jackal only stared as Marui gobbled up the second serving as if he had not just eaten another one before.

"I'll take yours!" As Marui devoured his third glass, Jackal wondered how upset his redhead friend must have been to binge eat this much. Unlike the regionals, they lost their match this time. It was frustrating, but Jackal had to admit their opponents were stronger than previously, being able to achieve Synchro which they could not. There was nothing that they could do.

"Ah~" Marui moaned in satisfaction. He patted his full stomach. "The bill shall be paid by…me."

"Wait what?" Jackal did a double take. Usually Marui would throw the bill, and pretty much every single responsibility, to him.

"I'll get the bill." Marui rose up from his seat to walk to the cashier. Jackal quickly followed, worried about his friend that was behaving uncharacteristically.

"Marui." Jackal called out while Marui dug for his wallet. "You sure about this?" Jackal wasn't sure why he asked. For once he was given the opportunity to keep his wallet full and he was second guessing it.

"It's fine. I don't want to continue relying on you anyway." Marui said as he handed the cash to the cashier.

Jackal frowned. Marui was apparently upset at their teamwork during the match. Maybe they were not so close so as to attain Synchro, but they did not need to have it to become friends. "Look Marui," Jackal talked as they walked out. "We've given our best. We've trained a lot these past few months. Sometimes we just have to lose."

To his surprise, Marui grabbed the collar of his shirt with both hands. "Have to lose?" Marui hissed, his eyes staring directly into Jackal's. "We're Rikkaidai. We _don't_ lose."

"That's not true. Sanada, and now even Yukimura had lost." Jackal replied.

"Losing sucks!" Marui yanked Jackal by his collar repeatedly, shaking him on his feet. Then Marui released his grip suddenly, causing Jackal to slightly stumble backwards. "My mouth still feels sour. Let's get more!" Marui dragged Jackal back into the store before he could even say no.

Jackal sighed and smiled at the same time. This was their first defeat as a pair in three years. This was also their last chance at proving themselves. Jackal understood where his partner was coming from.

When he stared into the same tall glass he had just seen several minutes ago, he decided to take a huge spoonful of it to his mouth, banging his head on the table when his brain froze.

Marui laughed at him. Jackal let him. Even if that was their last match, that was not the last time they would spend as a pair.

xxx

 **5\. Niou** lost against Fuji (nationals)

Ah…He had lost.

Niou wrapped his right hand across and latched his nail to his upper left arm and scratched.

He had been entrusted singles 3, a pretty important position that could have make or break the game. And he had lost.

Niou scratched harder.

Niou was not used to dealing with loss. No one in Rikkai was used to dealing with loss. That's why instead of having some team meeting where they discuss their performance and try to cheer each other up, they were instead busy coping on their own.

Niou scratched and scratched until the entire length of his upper arm was red.

He wondered what the others were doing. Akaya was probably venting off in some arcade. Bunta and Jackal were probably off to some sweets shop. The master would be punching data, Sanada would probably be with Yukimura. Yagyuu…perhaps it was a good thing he was out of this match. Less guilt for him, Niou rolled his eyes.

Niou could feel blood trickling down his arm.

That was his warning to stop there. Niou withdrew his hand, his nails slightly tainted with red. He went to the toilet and stripped his uniform off, leaving him in his birth suit. He stepped under the shower and turned the knob, letting the rivulets of water drummed his body, prickling the scars on his left arm and mixing with the scarlet blood to form stream of pink liquid.

That was it. Their last nationals as a team. And he had lost.

Niou chuckled at himself. This was so pathetic. He had been beaten at his own game too, through the limitation of his strength.

Oh well. Niou turned the knob off. The blood had been rinsed clean from his arm, leaving only nail marks and the twitching pain behind. Niou stepped out of the shower and walked to see his reflection on the full body-length mirror.

White aura surrounded his body as he worked his illusion, transforming him into Tezuka. Niou gave a determined smile.

From now on, those criss cross scars on his left hand would be the only imperfection in his illusion.

xxx

 **6\. Yukimura** lost against Echizen (national)

When Sanada lost to this kid from Seigaku, Yukimura firmly believed it was due to his underestimation. If he had lost to Tezuka, that was a different story. This Echizen boy was a talented newcomer at best, his skills still unrefined.

It was such a twist of event when Sanada actually won against Tezuka, and Yukimura lost against the boy. Not because the boy could play better than him, but because the boy could _enjoy_ playing tennis.

Yukimura told Sanada to accept the second-place plaque in his stead. Even if it was not a championship trophy, it was still something that Sanada deserved more than him.

Yukimura quickly dismissed the team afterwards. There was no use lingering around and wallowing in sorrow. This was the end of the journey for them as Rikkaidai, no matter how anticlimactic. Only Yukimura and Sanada were left in the empty stadium. Yukimura stared at the courts.

His mind flashed back to those days when all he could see was pristine white, all he could smell was the sickening overwhelming scent of disinfectant. He could not move. He could not do anything but sit there on the bed, staring at the beautiful world outside through his window, mocking him, taunting him.

He wondered if there was any point to him fighting his disease. He had fought tooth and nail to hasten his recovery from surgery faster than humanely possible, training his numb muscles to the point of unconsciousness. Everyday was filled with excruciating pain and extreme discomfort, all because he refused to follow what the doctor said. Never play tennis again, nonsense.

This was his only match after his return from hospital. To lose in such manner was very…frustrating. Yukimura closed his eyes. He remembered how he had screamed his throat dry upon hearing their loss in the regionals. He had vowed to return to the team, even if he had to rise from the grave. Apparently he might as well not return.

"Sanada," Yukimura spoke softly.

Sanada was standing some distance behind him.

"I lost. Don't you have something to do?" Yukimura turned and gave him a taunting smile.

They stared at each other for a moment. Sanada took several steps towards Yukimura. With every step, Yukimura wondered if he was making another difficult demand to his childhood friend. But this was the rule he had set. If Sanada had followed through it, so would he.

Sanada stood before him, his height casting a shadow over Yukimura's lithe body. Yukimura waited for the slap, but it never came.

"Next year."

Yukimura looked up at Sanada. He was met with eyes burning so fiercely with determination it took his breath away.

"We'll create a new legend next year." Sanada said sternly. "I promise."

Yukimura laughed derisively. "Last time you promised me something it didn't happen, Sanada." Yukimura's words were blunt.

"But," Yukimura extended his hand out for a hand shake. "I will hold you on that promise. Let's make it happen, Sanada."

Sanada embraced Yukimura's hand tightly, sealing the deal.

xxx

 **7\. Yagyuu** did not lose

Rikkaidai was like a historical empire.

On their first year, several powerful people climbed up the ranks and brought the team to a new height, earning them fame.

On their second year, people thought their victory was just a fluke. They proved them wrong, earning them the title Champion.

The drama happened on their third year. They lost their leader. From then on, it was like watching the downfall of a strong and mighty kingdom. A fall from grace.

It was an odd sensation. Yagyuu had won his match in the regionals, so he did not feel guilty whatsoever when they lost the overall game. Perhaps a tad disappointed, but nothing too intense.

For the Nationals, he was only an audience. He sat there, watching his teammates struggled blood, sweat and tears, only to ultimately lose the fight. He watched as the great empire crumbled to pieces, taken over by the newcomer Seigaku.

Perhaps he should feel guilty for not being strong enough of a player to be included in the line up.

But there was no use crying over spilt milk.

If there's something Yagyuu knew about history, it was that the next generation had the power to pick up the pieces and rebuild the empire. Their era, the three strongest demon's era had come to an end.

The end of a beginning marked the advent of another beginning.

From now on, all he could do was watch. He looked forward to the new era that Akaya would lead. It was all up to Akaya, to bring the team to the victory that they could not, to paint the legend they had failed to do.

* * *

 ***七転び八起き**


End file.
